


Words Of Wisdom

by taichara



Category: Romancing SaGa Re;univerSe (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: When Hector's the source, consider your situation, seriously.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Turnip Heap Mk. 2





	Words Of Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



So Mikhail was turning out to be ornerier -- and squirmier -- than Gerard on his worst day, not that _that_ was an impossible achievement, but Hector wasn't going to be thwarted that easily. Not a chance. Not when he owed Katarina after the last midnight card game.

Not when he could save himself from having to look at that sad mess again.

So Mikhail just had to _give in_ , damnit --

"I'm not letting you touch my hair with those things."

Hector laughed and leaned across the desk.

"Not even to impress your ladylove? You _sure_?"

He saw the look.

Got 'im.


End file.
